


Help

by emarwood



Series: Just Don't [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Harry, Drabble, Harry Needs Help, Harry Needs a Hug, Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Hermione please help, Draco’s avoiding me and I can’t get anywhere near him.’  
‘Tell me everything.’  
‘Erm… Okay.  What do you need to know.’  
‘Right, I know how you reached all your mile stones.  How did the last conversation you had go?’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
